


Enter The Snake

by swayingfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Cops, Crime, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: Sam is a new detective, youngest on the force. Every case is a puzzle ready to be solved. Paired with his brother Dean, the boys set out on their first real investigation together, with high hopes and big dreams of the rewards. But there's rest for the wicked in this thriller crime fanfiction as the boys get knee deep in every all kinds of crazy crimes from robberies, murders, and missing people. They see just truly how dark the human mind kind be, while trying to protect the innocent and keep their jobs.





	1. Chapter 1

“Another dead body has turned up and I still don’t have any answers on what the hell is goin’ on! I have half a mind to rip you two  **_IDJITS_ ** off this case, and on parking ticket duty! You both better have some damn good answers right ‘bout now, before I throw your asses out of the station myself.”

 

The men shifted in their seat, unable to meet the smoldering eyes and the infuriated figure that loomed over the desk between them.

 

“You….You….” Words were caught in his throat and there was nothing he could say to finish expressing his anger, so instead he slammed his fist onto the desk. “Speak Dammit!”

 

The two pairs of eyes met before the oldest one spoke. “Bobby….We swear, we thought-”

 

“I don’t want to hear what you  **_thought!_ **  Tell me what happened!”

 

Bobby, we followed the lead we got yesterday. We checked up on the coffee shop, spoke to the woman there and she told us that-”

 

“The lead?” There was a flicker of confusion before the anger started to swell again. “You mean that  **_ignorant_ ** lead about his favorite coffee being….Turkish?!” Before he could even take a breath to continue screaming Sam put a hand up.

 

“Hear us out, Bobby. Please. I understand how this works, but please.”

 

“The lead was thrown at the bottom of the pile because we thought it was useless. How would anyone know his favorite coffee if we didn’t even have a clue of who it was?” Dean scooted forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the chief’s desk. “We thought the same things, but everything else was leading us in circles, from old folks’ homes and abandoned barns 100 miles from here. So we went to the bottom of the pile. Crossed off some of our regular donaters, till we found that one.”

 

Dean pulled the wrinkled sheet from his pocket and set it on the desk. It was clearly a copy of the report from the sideways prints, but it all read the same.

 

**First Name:** Anonimos 

**Middle Name:___________**

**Last Name:_____________**

**Contacts Number:___________________________**

**Contacts Address:_______________________________**

**Case Reference Number:** 23497971034-234987

 

 **Message:** I’ve got some information on your guy. The one with the dead

People found in the woods. They like coffee. Turkish coffee. Sometimes they 

get  a long black. That’s it. -End Call-

 

**Recorded by:** Genie Armlong

  
  


There were other scribbles, names and addresses, and a phone number, possibly two?

 

It was Sam’s turn to lean forward his finger pointing to the addresses. “We called around, checking out who sells “Long Coffee” and “Turkish Coffee”. There’s no shop within the 50 mile radius of the town that will sell both. We’ve got big name companies, but they only do one or the other. But, it brought it down to 10 shops, all within a few miles of each other, some of them even near some of the dumping sites.”

 

The gears were quickly rolling on where this was going for the case….but not their situation. Bobby’s mouth opened again, but Sam continued.

 

“We checked them all out, cross referenced the employees, or most of them. No connections besides this guy likes coffee. We searched for regulars, came up with about another hundred names and the few that we called up until this morning all had alibis, only drank coffee before work, or simply was having an affair of sorts.”

 

Dean picked up as if he had just been given a cue. “We had nothing until we ran across a name. No one had seen her or heard from her for a few days. Her own mother didn’t even consider her missing since she was…. busy.”

 

Sam’s eyes lowered, and it only took a glance for Bobby to realize what the pause in the sentence meant but he looked right back at Dean.

 

“You better pick up the story, boy. I don’t have all day.” He growled before moving back to his seat. He knew that even with the warning, the boys would tell him all the details first, before getting to the story he needed to hear.

 

“Heidi Mills. She didn’t fit descriptions, habits, age, patterns, or even hobbies. We know there’s no reason we should have checked but something didn’t feel right. The first place we checked was her mother’s house.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

 

The engine roared as Dean pushed the car around the corner, grinning from ear to ear as he tilted back his head enjoying the purr his baby put out. “Ya hear that Sammy? There’s no better sound in the world, than my baby, with some new parts, fresh oil, and some good old lovin’.” He laughed and winked at his younger brother.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced down at the profile he held in his hands. The newest, and now youngest Detective of the apartment was eager to solve his first and no longer had time to get in between Dean and his love of the freakin’ car.

 

“Dude, listen to this. ‘5/29 Heidi shows up late, work clothes stuffed into backpack, untidy hair, clearly hungover. Faint smells of alcohol, not enough to send home. 12:48pm. Clocks in. Cleans up well. Focused on work. End of shift: Cleaned well, missed some sweeping under one of the tables near the door. Crumbs and hair left. Overall: C Performance.”

 

It was Dean’s turn to give him a grimace. “Did he just give her a rating based on...what?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve never even seen or heard of such meticulous notes,  _ especially _ on an employee.” His eyes scan the following pages, going back and forth a few times before a hum passes his lips. “However….I can’t say they’re not helpful. She does great the first 9 months? On time. Early in fact. Over time, covering for others, picking up slack. Promoted to manager  very quickly. Good raises. Then at about a year….Her rating starts to drop. Overtime she becomes more and more…”

 

“Lazy? Sam it sounds like she’s just sick of her job, like any young kid. I didn’t exactly show up on time either.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s expected from you. This isn’t a slow decline, it happens over about 4 months till she just stops appearing a few days ago and he just, hires someone else. I’m telling you something happened Dean.”

 

Turning off the engine he nodded. “That’s fascinating and all Sam, but honestly. This whole coffee thing, was great, until it wasn’t. We’ve hit another dead end and this is just wasting our time, looking for a missing girl. We report it to Garth and let groupies handle it and we go back to the big case.” His finger pounded on the pile of folders between them. “Yeah? The big one remember? Where you and I get some medals and shit? Maybe finally get a freakin’ raise?” His door had opened and he slid smoothly out of the car, and the brother’s closed their doors in sync.

 

Sam sighed and tossed the folder into the car and shook his head. “Look. I get it. And I want it as bad as you Dean, but either this is just…. _ another _ missing person’s case, or it’s connected to this and could be a huge break. With her disappearance only days away, we can have some fresh memories, and maybe, just maybe! Someone might have finally seen something, or  _ someone.” _

 

“Got it. I got it Sammy. Save the cheerleader, save the world.” He gave a thin smile before glancing up at the small blue house that stood in front of him.  “So, where are we?”   
  


“Her house. Or the one in her file. No driver’s license, so we only have what was on her application and his records. Looks like she lives with her Mom. Father passed a few years ago. No siblings.”

 

Dean fixed the tie around his neck and rolled his head from side to side. “After this, we should go to Big Boys’. Get us a burger, before going back to the station.”

 

The two men walked up to the door. Dean knocked firmly as Sam smoothed down his jacket and quickly patted down his hair.

 

There was no answer, although they could hear a muffled TV going on. Dean leaned back trying to peek through the blinds. A small scowl crossed his face as he noticed a figure slouched on the couch, clearly ignoring them as her hands ruffled her hair. 

 

He pounded again before calling out. “Mrs. Mills? We’re with the police department-”

 

There was a loud crash and a voice calling out. “I-I’m coming! P-Please….w-wait.” There was some thuds, and curses that could be heard as locks started to be unlocked. Not one, not two….not even three, but five. Five different locks.

 

When the door opened, a woman stood before them in a disheveled moo-moo. Her eyes sunken and bags were dark and heavy beneath her eyes. The look alone gave her an age that was 3x what the notes had said and as she spoke it brought their attention down to her lips, where lipstick had been put on haphazardly, and covered some of her yellow teeth. It took quite a bit of their training to keep from displaying a face of disgust.

 

“Goo’ Mornin’ Officers. Can I help you with something?”

 

A wave of stink wooshed through the crack in the door and hit Sam first who had to turn and cough away a gag.

 

“Morning Ma’am. We’re just here to talk to Heidi, if possible. We got a report she hasn’t been seen for a few days, and we just had some reports from some concerned friends, saying they were worried. Is she here?”

 

The Mrs’ eyes fluttered for a moment before she took a deep breath. “Heidi? My Heidi? Where is she? I haven’t seen her…. Haven’t seen her in so long….”

 

“Ma’am, you okay?” Dean leaned in to check on her and she took a step back letting the door open a bit more, and Dean saw the horror behind her.

 

The outside of the house looked normal in the neighborhood. In fact, it was even a bit more pristine then the others, but the inside? There were holes in the walls, drawings from markers, crayons, wallpaper had been shredded and the multi-colored stains could have been...anything. The floor was no better. Trash, bags, food, books, papers, mail, TV guides, and so much more Dean couldn’t begin to even catalog what he was looking at when she stepped into his view again with a wrinkly arm reaching out to grab his tie. Her fingernails were black, fingers covered in god knows what and she spoke again.

 

“Please, please, did you find her? Is she here? I need to tell her...I need to find her…..” Her eyes seemed to dim a little and her grip which had been fast and firm on his tie quickly dropped and she took another step back from the door. “Jimmy? Your friends are here!” She called out and looked back at the men. “Jimmy’ll be right down. He’s probably just stepping out of the shower.” She grinned and turned away from the door, grinning as she made her way back inside of the house. 

 

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he glanced at Sam who couldn’t tear his eyes away from the walls that he could see through the door that had been left open.

 

“Jimmy? I thought you said there was no other family?”

 

“There’s not. Jim - Jimmy. Was her husband. She thinks he’s upstairs.” Sam said quietly. He stepped forward and pushed the door open a bit more, trying to make sense of the words and the mess. “Dean...I think… I think she’s got a form of...memory loss? Dementia probably. There’s notes on the walls, memories, grocery notes maybe? There’s even-”

 

There’s a horrific scream that comes from inside, and before they can react the woman has run back at them through the door. Out of pure instinct, both men reach for their gun, ready to draw as she comes at them. “THIEF! THIEF! GET OUT! GET OUT! I WON’T LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME AGAIN!”

 

Her hands slam into the door and it rocks the house as the door hits the jams. The locks are quickly done up in succession, and drapes are pulled down over the windows. 

 

“What the living fu-”

 

“Dean.” Sam says quietly as he steps back. He glances around, hoping no one had caught that, but unfortunately a few kids across the street were staring at them just as horrified as the detectives felt. “We need to call-”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll do it now. Let’s just move on. There’s nothing we can do. I don’t think we’ll find anything here.”

 

Sam nodded, glancing back at the door, before following his brother back to the Impala. As he opened the door, he couldn’t help but glance back one last time. He saw her pale and wrinkly face staring at them from the bedrooms. Her mouth wide open as if she were screaming words at them like some alarm, before disappearing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hamma ya gora geh unavese.” Dean waved the burger in front of his face as juices and condiments dripped onto their wrappers. Sam could only raise an eyebrow at him before shaking his head. There were fries and a shake in front of them, but neither could pull his attention away from the file that lay next to him. His eyes taking in every detail of the pages. “I still can't believe the details. There's almost…. No Emotion written into the words. Simply times and dates every mistake, every bad order and the time and resolution. Nothing unrelated to work besides her reasons on being late. This guy… i don’t know if I should be creeped out or thank him. It definitely gives us something to go from. “

Dean swallowed the bite, and couldn't help but groan as he recalled their discussion with the manager earlier. “He's definitely a freak. H’s got some bad mojoo around him, I can feel it. What was his name again?”

“Azazeal.” 

“Ah-zah-ze-ail?”

The youngest Winchester nodded. 

“What the hell kind of name is that?” He paused before shaking his burger a little and nodding as if to agree with himself. “That's some sort of Cult name. Maybe even some sort of crazy religious family who only give their children bread and water for dinner and force them to wear clothes from the 1800’s.”

Ignoring the comment, Sam interrupted Dean's thought train before he could continue down the rails to crazy town. “He's a Novak.”

“Novak?” Another pause. “You mean the ones-”

Sam nodded. 

There was another pause between them before Dean let out a low whistle. “We need to keep it clean then Sammy.” He reached over and closed the folder to get Sam to stop reading. “I'm serious. Don't get me wrong, I want to find her too, and I hope to God she's just comin’ down from a bad weekend at the clubs, but if somethin’ happened to her… somethin’ bad. And he's involved… Not again Sammy. We can't get involved with then again. Not with Dad and-”

“I know. I know Dean.”

The brothers’ eyes met a ls they shared a single moment of horror and anger before they were focused back on their food. 

“I'll give it to Garth to look over and see what he says. But I want to go see her friends, see if they've heard from her at least.” 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “I'm telling you Sammy. One bad wiff of the Novak family being involved and we are done.” He poked at the rest of the burger now tipping over on his plate. “Let’s go. We’ve got a case to solve.”

 

* * * * *

“Dean. As much as I love to sit and chat with you boys about what you were wearin’ and the cute boys at the bar, I need you to get to the point here.” 

Dean gave him a dirty look before Sam kicked his foot.

“Bobby, just listen. It all adds up okay?”

“Do I get to hear the endin’ before christmas comes and goes?”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Number 328.” Sam pointed to the door ahead of them with a halloween wreath and some caution signs plastered on the door. 

“Little early, don’t you think?” Dean muttered and poked at a hanging witch. He scoffed a little as he poked at one of the little hex bags hanging off as well.   
“Dean. Just knock.” Sam nudged him and the eldest obliged.

There was a few clicks before the door swung open and a slim woman opend the door. Half of her head was shaved, the rest of it was down just covering her ear. Rings in her eyebrows, nose and lips. The dark around her eyes made Dean immediately think of a racoon, but one with black lipstick and a whole lot of crazy that was just waiting behind her.

“Yeah?”

“My name’s Detective Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We’re here to ask-”

“Listen. Whatever it was. I wasn’t there. I’ve been out of town for, like, two weeks, so I wasn’t involved in whatever drug deal, crazy satanic thing you or that OLD HAG down the hall thinks I was involved in. She screamed out the name as if someone was listening, and as if on cue, a door down the hall clicked.

Sam frowned and glanced towards the sound, but Dean grinned. “Not this time sweetheart. We want to know if you’ve seen your friend around lately. Heidi Mills?”

The dark brown eyes snapped at him and her lips thinned. “Do not. Call me sweetheart. And who the hell is Heidi?”

This stopped both Dean and Sam for a moment before Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook and the employee picture from the coffee shop.

Her eyes rolled. “Heidi. Right. I don’t know much about her to be honest. Met her at the coffee shop. I worked there for a few months, she heard I needed a rooommate and offered to pay rent and utilities in exchange for the room. Took her offer. Gave her the rules, and she moved in. She stays here a few nights a week. Comes home late, leaves early. Only ever saw her at work till I quit my job and became a freelancer.”

Sam’s frown deepened, and he quickly took down some notes, as Dean started to get a little snoopy. “And what is it that you do exactly?”

“Whatever the fuck I want it to be. This month, I’m playing blog writer, however, I think I’m going to give it up and go straight to Witchcraft.”

“Witchcraft?” Are you serious?” Dean gave her a disgruntled look and for the first time the girl cracked a smile. 

“Damn right. I make little hex bags, potions, cursed dolls, pass out some curses here and there. The locals are just eatin’ it all up. I make $500 a week in love potions and voodoo dolls alone.” She stepped away from the door for a minute and quickly came back with two new objects in her hand. One of a little yarn doll wrapped in some sort of makeshift felt clothing and some blonde hair attached. The other of a small glass bottle with some red liquid inside that bubbled.

Dean took both of the objects and looked them over. His curiosity peaked and he popped the cork on the little bottle. He sniffed before taking a drink.

“Dean!” Sam slapped his shoulder, but the liquid was already gone. 

Dean coughed a bit before a laugh passed his lips. “Red cream soda?”

The girl nodded and opened her door a bit wider. A stack of red cream soda boxes were stacked next to her fridge, cans filling one of two trash bins.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. “You said you were gone for two weeks? Where’d you go?”

The girl turned her attention back to Sam as if annoyed again. “San Diego. Witch Con. I assume you want some proof?”

Dean shook his head before Sam could answer. “No, but would you mind if we took a look at Heidi’s room?”

The girl froze biting the inside of her cheek and her eyes dodged them all of the sudden. “Now’s not exactly a good time….I have someone coming-”

Dean raised his hands. “Look. Clean it off the table, put on some incense, and come back and open the door in 1 minute. We don’t care about what you have, we care about what’s in her room right now.”

A puzzled look crossed her face but she nodded and closed her door.

“Dean. We can’t just ignore the smell and the-”

“Sam. Come on. Do you really want to drive her down to the station, fill out three hours of paperwork, to then speak to her for three more hours giving us a snarky attitude before we send her off to a jail tomorrow, To then go to court in 6-”

“I got it Dean. I’ll ignore it.” The youngest mumbled and tucked his notebook back into his jacket and the door opened again.

She opened the door and crossed her arms. “Door on the left. She didn't have much stuff, so I doubt you'll find anything interesting.”

The men nodded and headed back to the room being careful to not step on any clothes or papers that seemed to just be casually thrown about. 

Dean opened the door to the second bedroom and flipped the switch.

Nothing happened. He flicked it on and off a few times and hummed. The girl peeked her head around. “Yeah. She said the lighbulb was broken, I figured she would have fixed it by now. There's a lamp over there.”

As Dean went to turn on the lamp, Sam pulled back the blanket that covered the window. 

As the room lit up, they couldn't help but note the cleanliness compared to the disaster outside.

Sam walked around trying to find anything out of place. A mattress and box springs were simply set on the floor farthest from the door and window. The blankets tucked, no, folded underneath. The pillow almost tucked perfectly in the center of the bed. A mirror hung on the wall and from a quick guess from the imprint of feet in front of it, it had been measured and put in precisely the right place for her to get a full look at herself. Next to it, the door for the closet. 

Sam opened the door and was met with the exact same precision. Each shirt was organized by color, everything separated and neatly stacked… Even Sam could feel a little satisfaction just swing how clean it all was. 

He closed the door and glanced over at Dean who had opened one of the drawers and without a car had started to dig around, letting panties and socks fall out into the floor. 

“Dean!” 

“Got it!” Dean grinned and pulles up a purple and pink diary. A matching men had been rubber banded to it as well. “A woman and her secrets. Always in the underwear drawer.” 

“Was she always this clean?” Sam raised a brow at the girl. 

She shrugged, clearly more captivated by the journal Dean was flipping through. “I guess. She kept the house clean, dishes were always put away. Never really saw her out of her room when she was home. Although this last month or two the cleaning slowed to a stop. Not that I really cared, but she became a little funny. Snappy even for a quiet girl.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Before I left on my trip, I made something for dinner. Left some dishes on the stove, used a few forks. I don't know don't really care. Anyway, she came home from work, looking all disheveled. And she saw me toss a fork into the sink, and nearly blew her lid. She disappeared into her room, came back out and apologized. Cleaned the whole kitchen, and started moping when her phone rang. She sent to get it, and left for the night. I left the next morning so… Never saw her again. Everything was clean when I came back and haven't seen her since. “

“Why didn't you report her missing when she hadn't come home for a few days?”

“Like I said. She became odd. Coming and going at odd times. But when I came back there was about six months of rent on the counter and she was gone. For all I know the bills are paid and she's on vacation for all I care.” another shrug. 

Sam had more questions, but from her growing defensiveness Dean patted Sam on the shoulder to que the questions to stop. 

“Thanks for letting us in.” Dean, pulled out his card and wrote down his cell. “Call us if you can thinking of anything that might have indicated where she could of gone or who she might have been with. Her family is worried and we just want to check on her welfare.” 

The girl snorted. “Her family? Please. We may not have been sleep over buddies, but that girl doesn't have anyone. Even I can see that.” she followed behind them to the door, putting a hand on it. “She was alone. And had nobody watching out for her.”

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to ask more questions but she waived her finger at him. 

“Nope. No more. That's it. Bye, bye Mr policeman.” She wiggled her fingers before swinging the door closed. 

A grin greeted Sam as he turned. “Dude. Did you see the black cat on the couch?” 

*. *. *. *. *

“A cat? Dean, what are-”

“It's coming Bobby. Sorry, Chief.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first true fanfiction in a while, so your comments are welcome! I love the feedback and it helps keep me going!


End file.
